Si pudieramos encontrarnos en nuestros sueños
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: si decides quedarte no te prometo no odiarte... si decides irte conmigo, no prometo hacerte totalmente feliz, pero si que cada día sea especial... ¿DEJARIAS EL SUEÑO DE TODA TU VIDA POR PREFERIR ESTAR CON LA PERSONA QUE AMAS?


nya pues el titulo me gusto venia en un doujinshi esa frase y me llego al corazón se llama feliz cumpleaños! y un pedazo del fic es una adaptación de otro doujinshi que se llama fantasma que me gusto mucho

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO SON MIOS SI LO FUERAN SAI CONOCERIA LOS VINCULOS CON NARUTO, ITACHI SE FOLLARIA HASTA CANSARSE DE PLACER CON SASUKE, ZABUZA Y HAKU NO HUVIESEN MUERTO Y TODOS ANDARIAN EN TRAJE DE ANBU

_Si pudiéramos encontrarnos en nuestros sueños…_

Hacia un muy fuerte viento, tanto que podía sentirse calar los huesos, pero el lento correr de la sangre calida, le hacia no pensar, no sentir mas, sus obres azules podían hundirse en aquellas negras que lo miraban profundamente… ¿con odio?, no lo sabia, ya era demasiado tarde aquel chidori lo había atravesado en un instante, y a su corazón le quedaban pocos latidos

-yo… mi único sueño… no era ser hokage, era estar contigo, perdona…

-naru…to- saco su puño despacio del cuerpo del rubio, a la vez que lo sostenía entre sus brazos

-perdóname… no pude llegar…

Sasuke abrazo contra si el cuerpo débil de Naruto el cual ya no tenia fuerzas

-uzurantoncachi…porque?... porque?

------------

Corría apresuradamente por aquel camino que seguramente no volvería a ver, le dolía renunciar a su gran sueño pero no importaba el camino que había elegido era el único que su corazón le dictaba que debía hacer, solo quería pertenecerle a el… al dobe orgulloso que seguro lo estaba esperando a las afueras de la aldea.

Solo había empacado unos cuantos trapos y un toper de la comida del ichiraku , la iba extrañar que mejor que llevarse un poco, pues no sabia cuando volvería a probar ese rico alimento

Mas y mas deprisa seguía corriendo se le había hecho un poco tarde, y de seguro Sasuke se molestaría y al pensar en el gesto de enfado del pelinegro, Naruto sonrió inconscientemente, debería acostumbrarse, ahora que iba a vivir con el, seguro que ese gesto lo vería muy seguido y esbozo otra sonrisa mas grande cuando comenzó a recordar la manera tan sensual en que le había pedido que se fuera con el justo el mismo día que se habían confesado accidentalmente lo que sentían uno por el otro

FLASH BACK

Uno de los aldeanos de Konoha lo había estado molestando a Naruto con una historia sobre el asesinato de una mujer por un shinobi, y que siempre al escuchar el viento se podía escuchar a la mujer llorando.

-Demonios- Naruto estaba sudando aquella noche, esa narración lo había dejado nervioso, caminaba y se sentaba en una silla –si estuviera Iruka sensei le pediría que me llevara a comer ramen

De pronto un fuerte golpe se escucho y provoco en Naruto un grito al mismo tiempo que se escondía debajo de su mesa victima del temor que tenia en ese momento, cerro los ojos bruscamente y no pudo dejar de temblar ni un instante

-perdón.. perdón perdón perdón!!!! No me mates- decía repetidamente sin dejar de temblar

-¿Qué estas haciendo cabeza hueca?- una voz familiar hizo reaccionar al rubio

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? – abrió los ojos extrañado al ver a su compañero de equipo en su casa

-traje comida para ambos- le enseño un pequeño paquete

-¿comida?

-hice demasiada comida y sobro, así que pensé en ti

-es ramen!!!- a Naruto le brillaron los ojos

-no… ¬¬

Naruto se desilusionó – entonces le has de haber puesto droga a eso – señalo el paquete saliendo solo un poco de donde estaba escondido

Sasuke en respuesta le dio una pequeña patada en la cabeza al rubio

-auch!!!!- se quejo el rubio

-bien.. Entonces te dejare solo..-Sasuke comenzó caminar rumbo a la salida

noooooooooooooooo!! Espera solo bromeaba, porque no te quedas conmigo solo un poco mas

Sasuke se paro en seco y voltio a ver a Naruto ¿realmente le había dicho eso?, pero su sorpresa fue aun mas grande cuando sintió a Naruto aferrarse a el abrazándolo, esto provoco un sonrojo por su parte, y mas cuando sintió como Naruto le rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas, quedando dos peligrosas zonas demasiado juntas

-ahhh!!- Naruto hundió su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke y este dejo caer aquel paquete para también abrazarlo

-Naru..

-¿Podríamos quedarnos un poco mas así?...¿podrías quedarte esta noche?- soltó sin más Naruto con un tremendo miedo de quedarse solo

Simplemente Sasuke nunca pensó que por otra razón que no fuera lo que se estaba imaginando

-sasuke… no me dejes..- el pelinegro deslizo sus manos hasta la orilla de la camisa de la pijama de Naruto y comenzó a acariciar la espalda del pequeño zorrito

-ahhh…que! – Naruto se quiso separar de Sasuke cuando sintió esas suaves cariarías pero fue en vano porque el ojinegro ya estaba en su cuello – es…pera... para

Pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a parar y menos en ese momento que ya estaba hundido en su labor, así que recostó a Naruto en el suelo quedando el sobre el cuerpo tembloroso del rubio

detente!! Te dije que pararas!!- Naruto intentaba separar de su cuerpo al Uchija, pero parecía que no le prestaba atención

-No voy a parar… tu eres el que ocasiono esto…- Sasuke miro un momento a Naruto quien estaba totalmente sonrojado al igual que el

¿yo… ocasionarlo?...-cuando quiso reaccionar ya tenia de nuevo a Sasuke encima de su cuerpo besándolo

-yo.. no se nada mas… Me gustas- Sasuke sello sus labios con los de Naruto sin dejarlo pronunciar otra palabra

Recostó al rubio y separó suavemente sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. De nuevo, volvió a besarlo, de una manera tan apasionada, que Naruto sintió como si no existiera,

Naruto solo se separaba para tomar aire y volver a besar aquellos labios que lo volvían loco y que ni en sus mejores sueños, se había imaginado rozar, sus dedos se enredaban entre aquellos cabellos oscuros.

-Sasu… Sasuke… te deseo- se animo a decir el rubio entre jadeos al sentir como las manos de Sasuke acariciaban su entrepierna

-era inevitable Uzurantoncachi… te he deseado desde hace tanto… desde el primer DIA que te vi.

De nuevo ataco los labios de Naruto ahora con un beso más feroz más placentero, podía sentir el calor en su parte baja

El moreno sonrió al sentir el miembro del rubio y metió sus manos bajo la camisa del

Pijama de nuevo recorriendo ahora sus pezones con delicadeza, provocando varios gemidos.

-Puedo hacer que no me alejes de ti… con solo esta noche usurantonkachi

El ojiazul cerró los ojos y dejó que Sasuke le quitara la camisa.

-Eres… perfecto... –murmuró antes de atacar los botoncitos rozados de Naru succionando y acariciando cada uno

-Sa..su…ke…-gemía sin poder contenerse Naruto, por ser su primera vez las áreas que tocaba el moreno respondían al doble

-¿Eres tímido en la cama? –preguntó Sasuke con una voz arrolladoramente sensual

-Sí... sobre todo si tu estas arriba de mi … y no estamos en una cama más bien en el suelo /// 

El moreno sonrió y se acercó a su cuello y lo llenó de besos y mordidas deslizándose hasta la oreja del rubio

-Eso me excita...

Sasuke comenzó a bajar los pantalones de Naruto, no era difícil, pues el rubio ponía de su parte y a la vez el se desasía de los suyos, mientras Naruto lo ayudaba a quitarse su camisa y quedar piel contra piel…

Caliente… así se sentía

Naruto estaba totalmente nervioso… pero quería que el fuera el primero y lo iba a ser. Después de todo le había confesado que le gustaba, que le excitaba esas palabras compensaban cualquier pensamiento

Sasuke se froto más contra Naruto para que sus miembros se friccionaran.

-Nunca he deseado a nadie como a ti... Na…ru…to -le dijo entre gemidos

Sasuke esbozo una orgullosa sonrisa y siguió besando la piel cada uno de los rincones del rubio y memorizándolos.

-Tócame... .-le dijo Sasuke a Naruto tomándolo de la mano y llevándola hasta su pecho

Naruto se sonrojo pero no renuncio a la invitación y comenzó a tocarlo, a apretar los músculos de Sasuke lujuriosamente como provocándolo y después paso sus manos hasta la espalda del moreno, su piel ardía... también deslizó sus dedos por la espina dorsal del portador del sharingan, tenía ganas de tocarlo de esa manera desde que lo vio sin camisa en los entrenamientos… .

-ahhh!!- emitió un gran gemido Sasuke ronco, profundo y Naruto sonrió divertido al ver que podía provocar en Sasuke también placer

-no…te rias…- lo miro serio y sin esperar más, dirigió toda su atención al muy despierto miembro de Naruto recorrió con su lengua casi toda aquella zona suavemente tomo el miembro entre sus dedos y con la punta de la lengua, lo recorrió de principio a fin.

Naruto perdió la conciencia y grito de placer, mientras sus caderas se arqueaban inconscientemente en busca de más contacto

-Sa..su

-te dije que no te rieras.

Lento y sensual así lo tocaba Sasuke hasta que metió todo el miembro a su boca y Naruto cerro los ojos al sentirse totalmente excitado

Piel contra piel… calor, sudor, gemidos todo parecía irreal… en esos momentos hasta el fantasma podría rondar por ahí y el no se daría cuenta

Sasuke llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca de Naruto para que los lamiera, y el rubio obedeció fielmente, dicha imagen era totalmente provocadora según el pensamiento del moreno quien ya quería entrar, su miembro palpitante comenzaba a doler, sin dejar de estimularlo con su boca comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en la pequeña entrada, El rubio se quejo un poco y se aferro enterrando las uñas en la espalda de Sasuke cuando sintió el segundo y después el tercero entrar y moverse despacio y rápido

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y llego al orgasmo, Sasuke bebió hasta la última gota y subió al rostro sonrojado de Naruto dándole a probarse a su mismo.

Con cuidado y mientras lo besaba, introdujo su miembro dentro de él, y al hacerlo, el rubio sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor que lo hizo arañar la espalda de Sasuke llevándose un poco de su piel en el proceso

Sasuke gimió, sintiendo un placer que no podía describir sentirse dentro del rubio, tan estrecho, tan húmedo lo dejo totalmente en shock y miro a Naruto que tenia los ojos cerrados, la boquita entreabierta así que ni siquiera se inmuto por el ardor que sintió en la espalda

-¿ estas… bien?

-Continúa…

Sasuke sonrió- Alguien esta ansioso…

Se deslizo suavemente hasta quedar totalmente dentro y el dolor comenzó a desaparecer cuando el ojinegro comenzó a embestirlo lentamente, profundo para luego comenzar a subir su velocidad, provocando que Naruto también se moviera bajo suyo rítmicamente, sentirlo dentro le gustaba

Sasuke iba cada vez más rápido y el corazón del rubio latía con más intensidad y no paraba de gemir... tampoco el ojinegro dejaba de suspirar y repetir el nombre del Naruto una y otra vez.

Ambos alcanzaron el clímax en un instante cuando el Uchija alcanzo a tocar un punto en el interior de Naruto que lo llevo al cielo derramándose entre sus cuerpos, se contrajo apretando el miembro de Sasuke en su interior provocando que también se derramara pero este en el interior de Naruto fuertemente, soltando un gemido.

Sasuke se dejo caer y abrazo el cuerpo bajo suyo, Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos también se abrazo a el posesivamente, sonriente y cansado, sentirlo aun dentro lo hacia sentir solamente suyo

Unos momentos después Sasuke salio de su interior y le susurro al oído

- me voy a ir de Konoha… ven conmigo

-Sasuke –Naru abrió los ojos pero no estaban los de Sasuke, su rostro estaba hundido en su cuello- No puedes seguir con ese deseo de venganza… Tu herma…

Sasuke le callo con una mordida en su cuello y le susurro- TU sabes que es lo que siempre he deseado, yo se que no puedo pedirte que me acompañes a seguir mi sueño y abandones el tuyo que es ser hokague… pero… no puedo estar ya sin ti…

-Sasu…- Naru lo soltó y desvió su mirada- Sasuke… yo

Sasuke se levanto del cuerpo de Naruto y sin más comenzó a vestirse, pero Naru lo abrazo por la espalda

-Sasuke… yo te seguiré a donde vayas

-Naruto… piensalo bien… piensa si en realidad quieres dejar tu sueño de ser reconocido, de ser Hokage, si decides quedarte no te prometo no odiarte… pero si, no interferir para nada en tu vida… si decides irte conmigo, no prometo hacerte totalmente feliz, pero si que cada día sea especial… mañana por la noche te espero a las afueras de la aldea…- sin más se acabo de vestir y salio de la casa de Naruto dejándolo en una total confusión

-baka claro que me iría contigo – Naruto lloro, quizás las palabras de Sasuke habían sido frías y crueles pero lo habían hecho sentir amado por primera vez, pero no se podía negar que le dolía no cumplir su sueño –Duele… Sasuke…

-----Fin del Flash back------

-baka!!!!! Baka!!!!! –grito Naruto alegre, ya le faltaba poco para llegar, pero de pronto sintio un fuerte golpe, que lo hizo detenerse y quedar atontado

-mira a quien tenemos aquí… al monstro de la aldea- dos ninjas de rango alto sujetaron a Naruto fuertemente

-suel…-Naruto iba a gritar cuando sintió como un trapo era presionado contra su nariz, olía mal

-vaya tenia razón nuestra hokage este liquido si es efectivo – se rió

-hace mucho que no nos divertíamos con un chico tan lindo, a pesar de ser un monstro

Naruto quería moverse, ni siquiera podía concentrar el poder del kyubi… se sentía atontado… que era eso que le habían puesto

Todo estaba borroso, sentía como estaba siendo tocado, manos y lenguas sobre su cuerpo, sintió asco, pero lo único que tenia en la mente era llegar a donde estaba Sasuke, ¿que hora era?... ¿Por qué?... de pronto todo se oscureció

-sa…su..ke…

-----------

Naruto había muerto entre sus brazos no dejaba de pensar en eso Sasuke, el mismo le había quitado la vida, nunca podría perdonarse, aquel día cuando Naruto le confeso que lo había elegido a el no había entendido entonces por qué no había llegado, y aun así lo abrazo fuertemente hasta que Naruto dio su ultimo aliento y su ultima sonrisa solo fue para el… a pesar de todo, le había sonreído

Ahora entre sus manos tenia una carta que le había escrito poco antes de encontrarlo, su contenido…

la cosa que más cruel que había provocado

Pero ya no había nada más que pudiera hacer; ahora solo su kunai delineaba su muñeca lentamente…

_SASUKE-BAKA!!_

_Seguramente si estas leyendo esta carta es porque estoy ya muerto, je y no creas que debes sentirte culpable, yo sabia que si no podía estar a tu lado de nuevo al menos morí entre tus brazos, tu has sido el primero en mi vida para todo, también para eso…_

_También se que seguramente sakura ya te contó el motivo de porque no pude llegar ese día, ella y tsunade fueron las únicas que lo supieron, sabes en verdad quería llegar pero no me dejaron, no pude conservar solo tus caricias en mi cuerpo ellos las borraron cada una y la única sensación que tuve desde ese instante, fue de asco hacia mi mismo, porque cada vez que me tocaba tus huellas no estaban… estaban las de ellos y eso me dolía más que cualquier otra cosa porque mi cuerpo ya no era perfecto como tu lo habías dicho, ahora estaba sucio pero aun así extrañaba el tuyo como nada._

_Perdóname por no guardar tus caricias… perdóname por no tener la fuerza suficiente de ir a buscarte antes, pero caí en un estado que ni siquiera era consiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor…ya que no estabas en mi cuerpo sakura decía que al menos estabas en mi corazón, pero lloraba porque al corazón no se le puede tocar…¿Por qué?...quería tocarlo quería sentirte y no podía ¿Por qué?...sentía una desesperación que me hacia desear arrancarme el corazón para sentir tu presencia de nuevo ¿crees que soy tonto?...´y pensaba que tu podías tocar tu cuerpo y alo mejor no te acordabas de mi y te odiaba por ello… por no creerme que quería estar contigo ¿crees que soy egoísta?..._

_Se que no es una excusa, a lo mejor me odiaras como dijiste y más por que se que no podré decirte el motivo de mi tardanza, siento avergüenza, ni siquiera pude sostenerme en pie mucho tiempo… ni siquiera puedo dejar de llorar en este momento…me odio por ser tan débil_

_Supe que mataste a tu hermano, por fin cumpliste tu sueño, tienes que saber que estuve a punto de se hokage de la aldea pero me rehusé y he decidido irte a buscar porque cuando decidí irme de Konoha te elegí a ti como mi sueño, estoy ansioso por cumplirlo y estar entre tus brazos de nuevo, no importa en que condiciones…_

_Si pudiéramos encontrarnos en nuestros sueños…_

_GRACIAS POR CUMPLIR EL MIO_

FIN

(\/)   
('.')   
(")(")

UNE PERSONE NE DEVIENT FORTE QUE SI ELLE VEUT PROTEGER QUEL QU' UN QUELLE AIME

ne espero les haya gustado... se que prometí un sainaru... pero era para alguien especial este sasunaru

hasta la proxima


End file.
